Sean Schemmel
Sean Christian Schemmel (born November 21, 1968 in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American voice actor, singer, ADR director, and script writer who works with anime series at FUNimation Entertainment, NYAV Post, and 4Kids Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, he is best known as the English voice for the adult version of Goku in the FUNimation dub of the anime, as well as in most of the franchise's films and video games. He has notably portrayed Goku longer than any other English voice actor has over the years. In addition to his voice acting career, Schemmel has a full time position as an ADR director and script writer for NYAV Post, where he has directed and adapted several Japanese anime series for English. Filmography 'Anime' 'FUNimation roles' *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' - Hiroto *''Berserk'' - Gaston, Additional Voices *''Blue Gender'' - Rick *''Case Closed'' - Kowalski *''Dragon Ball'' - Goku (adult) *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Goku (adult), King Kai, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito (shared w/ Chris Sabat), *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' - Goku (adult) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Goku (adult), King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' - Goku (adult) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' - Goku, King Kai, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' - Goku, King Kai, Medamatcha *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Goku, 'King Kai, Nail, Opening theme singer (episodes 1-13, uncut version) *''Fullmetal Alchemist - Clause's Father *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Additional Voices *''The Galaxy Railways'' - Additional Voices *''Kiddy Grade'' - Cravo *Lupin III: Island of Assassins' - '''Gordeau' *''One Piece'' - Additional Voices *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' - Genzō *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' - Takashi Sonobe *''YuYu Hakusho'' - Akashi, Murota, Roto 'NYAV Post roles' *''Giant Robo'' - Tetsugyu *''The Gokusen - Minoru'' *''Hades Project Zeorymer'' - Gisou *''Kakurenbo'' - Noshiga *''Midori Days'' - Jigoru *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Flaste Schole *''Munto'' - Munto *''Negadon: The Monster from Mars'' - Ryuichi Narasaki *''Ninin ga Shinobuden'' - Onsokumaru *''Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files'' - Hiromi Yamazaki *''Piano'' - Seiji Nomura *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' - Junk/Helmet *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' - Nobuyuki Sanada *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' - Naonori Hieda '4Kids roles' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' - Firefly *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Mirabelle's Father, Simon *''One Piece'' - Helmeppo, Kuroobi, Wapol *''Pokémon'' - Jimmy, Archie, Cyrus, Lucario, Christopher, Morrison (Additional Voices) *''Shaman King'' - Amidamaru, "Wooden Sword" Ryu, Nichrom *''Sonic X'' - Black Narcissus *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' - Ryou Shirogan *''Ultimate Muscle'' - Bone Cold *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Karim, Bobosa *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Dr. Crowler (Additional Voices) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' - Greiger, MC, Zigzix, Dr. Heitmann *''Yu Gi Oh Bonds Beyond Time'' - Paradox *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' - Bronk Non-Anime *''Bionicle series'' - Makuta Teridax *''Kappa Mikey'' - Gonard *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Nobody, Yukio Mashimi, Constable Aloysius Biggles, Sh'Okanabo (Additional Voices) *''Turtles Forever'' - 1984 Raphael *''Winx Club'' (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Valtor Video Games *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' - ELMA-DSRX *''Bionicle: The Game - Makuta Teridax'' *''Bullet Witch'' - Maxwell *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' series - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' - Launch Octopus *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' - Additional Voices *''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' - Ricardo Gomez *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' - Black Doom *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' - Additional Voices Trivia *Sean Schemmel has stated that his favorite scene in Dragon Ball Z is in the Cell Games, when Goku fires his Instant Kamehameha at Cell. Gallery MV5BMjI2NzY2OTU5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM2NDQxNA@@ V1 SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg Schemmel, Sean Category:Real people